New Beginnings Thomas's POV
by nothingherenothing
Summary: Thomas Pearson's point of view. based on the first book, Private. it starts out Thomas arriving to Easton for his Senior year. What was going through Thomas's head when he met Reed? your questions answered here! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

THOMAS PEARSON

(DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ALL THE

BOOKS OR DONT CARE FOR RUINING THE SERIES)

I do not own any Kate Brian or Private and this is all fiction. All names/historical marks are coincidental. My grammar and spelling also sucks. So sorry.

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

Sometimes you think you know a person from the second you meet them. You can tell by the way they stand, the way they talk, the way they shake your hand. I thought Ariana Osgood was one of the people. You could tell by her wispy blonde hair, her thin shoulders, her icy blue eyes, that she was different. I didn't think she'd be this kind of different. Eli told me what he saw her do to Sergei, and she told me what she did to Melissa. So what if Melissa wasn't over me yet (what girl would be?), she didn't deserve to die like that. That's why even though I promised her that we would be together this year, no more lies, I couldn't do that. I was already in enough shit, I didn't need to be deeper. So as I sat in my dad's car, with him rambling about how I need to step it up if I want to graduate, I was promising myself that I would not get caught up in her controlling ways, her lies, or her life.

As we reached Ketlar, I saw Josh waiting for me like he promised. I tuned into the last bit of my dads ramble.

"... and that's why I don't want you failing any more classes. Are you even LISTENING to me Thomas! Blake was lucky enough to get accepted at Columbia University and I want you to get in a good school to. Now go I have work to do and places to be." I swung open the door and jogged to the back of the car. I grabbed my bags and quickly closed the trunk. After a quick "bye" to my dad I ran over to Josh Hollis.

"So man, are you finally going to give up dealing or you still going with it? You know, it's your senior year. Don't you want to start fresh?" Josh asked while I fixed the creases on my bed. I sighed; he'd been trying to get me to quit being a drug dealer for a while. But that's like telling him to stop taking his mood pills, impossible. It's a part of me now. Anyways, as long as Rick supplies to me on time, everything's good.

"I don't see myself quittin' any time soon if that's what you're asking" I smiled and laughed.

Josh rolled his eyes and went back to putting his things away. My cell phone went off and I pulled it out of my right pocket. This is the cell phone my parents paid for. The number I give to friends. The other one I give to people if they need to get a hold of "supplies". I pay for that one; I don't need my parents knowing what I'm up to.

I looked at the Caller ID. Gage Coolidge. Another friend of mine. I flipped it open. "Pearson."

"Hey. Welcome back! Is Josh there yet?"

I look over at Josh.

"Yup. He's here. Why what's up?"

I could hear Dash McCafferty's laugh in the back round. "Dash and I are setting up a football game by the quad. You guys in?"

I looked over to Josh and mouthed _football game_. He nodded back eagerly. I smiled. "We're in."


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

Chapter Two: New Girl

I was never an "athlete". I was more of a watcher. So while Josh, Dash, Gage, and all the other guys played, I sat on the bench watching them. They were interesting to watch. The different personalities coming out when they play. Josh sprinting through the guys and winding his way through them, Dash using his strength to plow his way through people, and Gage fooling around, tossing the ball in the air and doing little acrobatics.

Just then, the phone in my right pocket buzzed and I slipped it out. I looked at the text message id and my heart sank. Ariana. I didn't feel like dealing with her right now. I was about close my phone when I heard Josh yell, "heads up!" I shot my head just in time to see a girl catch the football seconds before it hit her face.

This girl, this girl was like nothing I had ever seen before. She wasn't delicate like Ariana, but she wasn't rough around the edges like Melissa. She was, beautiful. With her soft blue eyes and straight chestnut brown hair she took my breath away. I couldn't help but stare.

Without realizing what I was doing I said, "Nice reflexes."

After the shock died down, she looked at me with her deep, soft eyes as she realized she would have tripped over me if she took another step. I slipped my cell phone into my pocket and stood up. I shook my head forward so that my dark brown hair fell over my own deep blue eyes, knowing that I looked irresistible when I did that (according to Ariana at least). I looked her up and own again, noticing her blue Levi jeans and t shirt. She definitely wasn't like the other rich, snobby girls here. She was new. I could tell.

I smiled, "new girl."

She flushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "That obvious?"

I shrugged. "I know everyone that goes to this school" I should know, I supply their crack. She raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone?" I looked at her. How can someone like her look so, amazing?

I smiled again; "it's a small school." she didn't look too convinced.

Suddenly, I heard dash yell over at me and this new girl, "Pearson! Quit flirting and throw the ball back!"

I was going to have to kill Dash later. She looked from me, to the guys playing football, realizing where the ball had come from. Instead of handing the ball back to me to give it back to the guys, she took a few steps back and punted the ball all the way to Dash, who was standing the farthest away. Impressive. I leaned down and picked up her schedule. "Reed Brennan. Sophomore."

She was younger. This surprised me, she looked older. She blushed and reached for the paper.

"I'll take that back now." she said. I quickly spun around, holding the schedule away from her. Wow. She was taking harder classes than me.

"Hmmm... tough schedule. We have a smarty on our hands." I said in a surprised tone.

I could tell she was trying to figure out if I meant it in a good way or bad way.

"Not really" she replied. I slid her a glance, looking back into her blue eyes.

"And modest, too. You're one of those girls, aren't you?" I could tell she was getting mad, this made me happier to have her attention.

"What girls?" she questioned.

I grinned, "Those girls who are smart but pretend they're not. Those girls who are absolutely model-level gorgeous but are always saying they're ugly. Those girls whose very existence tortures all the other self-esteem-lacking girls around her."

She was fuming at this point. I could tell she was thinking I was joking. Couldn't she see I meant every word? She snatched the paper out of my hands and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans. She looked at me,

"I guess that makes you one of those obnoxious guys who thinks he knows everything and is so full of himself that he's convinced that everyone around him wants to hear his every last unoriginal thought." she smiled smugly.

I laughed, raised both my hands in the air, and grinned. "Got me pegged." I held out my hand and said, "Reed Brennan, sophomore," even her name was beautiful... "I'm Thomas Pearson, senior." she eyed my hand, maybe thinking it was a trick, and slowly slid her hand into my palm.

Her hand was cold and soft, she seemed so delicate. Yet there was a certain hold in her grasp that left me wanting more. Who was this girl? I stared into her eyes, trying to read them. I slowly grinned, the anticipation of wanting more growing inside of me.

Suddenly my "other" cell phone rang. Fuck, it always rang at the wrong time! I slipped it out of my left pocket and saw that it was Rick's name on the Caller ID . Great. I looked back into her eyes, wishing I had more time.

"I have to take this. Business before pleasure. And trust me, it _was_ a pleasure to meet you, Reed Brennan." I never lied about this kind of stuff, and I loved they way her name rolled off my tongue. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

I flipped open my phone and said, "Pearson".

While I listen to Rick tell me where to meet him for my next pick up, I spun on my heel and walked away, head held high. As my brother always said, "always leave them wanting more."


	3. Chapter 3: Words Spoken

Chapter 3: Words Spoken

Mr. Cross decided to hold the house meeting in the Commons Room. I was planning on ditching but Mr. Cross came barging into my dorm while I was in mid-change and told me to hurry up. While he was dragging me down the hall I heard him mumble something how it wasn't worth the money my dad was paying him to make sure I behaved. _God damn it dad, _I thought to myself. He threw me on the couch and ordered me to stay. I gave up trying to be bad, it just looked stupid. So when Dash and Josh came in and saw me on the couch, I saw a flash of surprise wash across their faces.

Dash quickly hid his expression and came sprinting at the couch, grabbing me in a head lock and laughing. He tussled my hair and Josh, still at the other side of the room, just shook his head and smiled. Dash finally loosened his grasp a bit and looked up into my eyes, his own hazel eyes wide and happy.

"Hey Thomas! What are you doin' here? Thought you were ditchin' with Gage?"

I sighed. Gage would not be happy that I wasn't showing up. He wanted to go get wasted but instead I'm stuck here.

"Yeah well Mr. Cross came to my dorm and dragged me down here."

Just then Josh came and sat our feet, his blonde curls messy and everywhere, his bright green eyes sparkling. He seemed… different. Excited? Happy? I couldn't tell. I wondered if he had forgotten to take his mood pills again. I would have to ask him about it later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So boys, I know you've already heard the rules. But as they say, 'Them's the rules!' " Mr. Cross laughed at his own joke while we all sat there looking bored. We really were. He quieted down and looked at us sternly again.

"I hope we have an understanding now. I do not want a repeat of last year."

He decided then to look at me. Yeah I know, dealing right in front of him was not the greatest of my ideas. And being so wasted as I was while doing didn't help. But that was over (I hope).

I felt Dash pull up his sleeve and "pretend" to look at his "watch". Mr. Cross took that as his cue to end off the meeting.

"Well that should wrap up everything. Good night boys." I sat up and yawn. I was exhausted.

I couldn't get the girl out of my mind. Her image was replaying itself, over and over again. And as if Dash could read my mind, he out of no where asked me,

"So, you like that girl who punted the ball today?"

I laughed and looked away at Josh's face. He looked surprised by this topic too. I looked back at Dash.

"I don't know. She definitely was something different. She wasn't like the other girls here. Nothing like Noelle or Cheyenne or Natasha. She was pretty hot though eh?" Dash smiled. Josh suddenly spoke up.

"She wasn't that "hot". I thought she was quite beautiful."

Of course JOSH has to like her too. He knew I would get the girl though, I always did. Look what happened with Anna, he liked her long before I even knew her. Next thing he knows she's horizontal with me in OUR dorm room. That was a stupid night. She didn't even like me; she was 'head over heels for Josh'. But after you see your best friend having sex with her its kind of a turn off.

"What was her name? How old was she?" Dash questioned. I looked back at Dash and away from Josh's disappointment.

"Her name was Reed Brennan, sophomore."

Dash's eyes bugged out of his head.

"SHE'S A SOPHOMORE!"

I nodded my head, grinning. Dash's mouth turned up at the ends into a smirk.

"Boy that's a great catch."

I don't know where the next bit came from. I always thought I had loved Ariana, but it's a turn off when a girl kills more than one person. I realized I didn't love her, I just thought I loved her. But Reed, she seemed different. There was something about her that made me want to just kiss her, kiss her and not let go. I wanted to be with her. The thought came in an instant and I spoke without thinking.

"I think I might love her."

Both Dash and Josh's mouths fell open at my statement. I had never openly admitted to maybe "loving" a girl. I was always scared of commitment. But I wanted this Reed girl. I needed this Reed girl.

"Are you sure? She seems to, sophisticated for you. To classy, to… beautiful. Is she really your type?" Josh whispered. He really seemed to like this girl and he hasn't even heard her voice.

"Yeah dude. You guys just met. Are you for real? We are talking about love here."

I took a deep breath. I was so confused. I had to talk to Reed again.

Just then I noticed we were the only three left in the room, and I realized how tired I was. I looked down at Josh and he was staring at the floor. What was he thinking? Did he really like this girl? He doesn't even know her, is there really love at first sight? I decided to deal with it later. I yawned, stretching my arms out and whacking Dash in the face. I laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. You coming Josh?"

Josh looked up and nodded. Dash stood up to.

"Okay guys see you in the morning."

And with that we all went our separate ways, off to bed. I knew what I'd be dreaming about tonight. There was a very good chance I'd be dreaming of Reed Brennan.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

Chapter 4: Searching

I woke up to see Josh in baggy dark wash jeans and his abs glistening in the morning sunlight. He was searching for a shirt. I got up and went across the hall to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and was back in the room before Josh even realized I was up. I turned to him, his eyes darting all over the room as he searched for something. What was he looking for?

"Hey, Josh, what are you looking for?" I asked him.

He looked up, surprised then quietly answered back, "I'm looking for my yellow t-shirt. Have you seen it?" I glanced at his hand and laughed.

"Dude I swear you're going to lose your mind one day."

I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt and ran out the door, eager to get to the cafeteria to see if Reed would be there. I usually never made a point to be early to anything, but I wanted to talk to her.

I arrived in to café and looked for her brown head bobbing up and down. I spotted Ariana looking at me and quickly looked away.

_You have to go over there Thomas_, I told myself, _they are the only ones who would have noticed her._

I held my head high and walked over to Noelle Lange. Around her were Ariana, Kiran Hayes, Taylor Bell, and Dash. Leanne Shore, Natasha Crenshaw, Cheyenne Martin and the others were on the opposite side of the table, but no one gave a damn about them. I walked right up to Noelle just as Josh sat down beside Dash with five powdered doughnuts and a chocolate milk on his tray. That boy takes in more sugar at breakfast than any 5 year old does all day. Noelle looked at me and sighed.

"What do you need Thomas?"

I sighed; I can't believe I was asking for help from NOELLE!

"Have you seen a tall-ish girl with straight chestnut brown hair and soft blue eyes walk through here? She's really pretty, looks like a junior but hangs out with sophomores because she is one?" I took a quick glance at Ariana. I saw the anger that flashed through her eyes. She'd have to get used to that.

Noelle stifled a laugh.

"Oh, you mean our new Glass-Licker? Yeah I know her; she was watching us from her sophomore dorm last night. Looked like she was salivating, the poor girl. I haven't seen her this morning though, probably hiding her face. If she wanted to meet us so bad why didn't she just come talk to us? I don't bite or anything…" I held back a laugh.

Sure Noelle, you don't bite people's heads off at all on a daily basic. I sighed, frustrated at the idea of not seeing her till lunch. Unless I see her at the morning services.

Noelle looked at me with confusion.

"Why, you got a new crush on her? Wow, I thought you'd do better than that." Noelle chuckled to herself. I shot her a look of death. I didn't need her shit now.

"Shut up Noelle. I'll see you guys at morning services. I got stuff to do."

As I walked away, I could hear Noelle whispering to Ariana.

"He must really like her, he's willing to attend morning service to see her." I could feel Ariana's glare boring into my back. I didn't turn around, though. I just kept walking forward. I was counting down the days until Ariana would realize that this year, there would be no "us".


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits

Chapter 5: Old Habits

I know I told myself this year I was going to try harder for grades and attendance and just behaving in general. But sometimes, and I know this sounds so cliché, but old habits really do die hard.

When I got back to my dorm after my encounter with Noelle I told a 15 minute nap that turned into 45 minute nap and ended up being late for Morning Service. By the time I walked through the big doors Dash and Noelle were already in their special seats for representing the boys and the girls.

I closed the door and pushed my sunglasses on. I saw Gage look at me and hit the guy beside him in the elbow. They both started chuckling loudly. I snickered too. The dean shot me a look of death and I knew it was time to smarten up. I quickly sat down beside some dude named Matthias. He held up his fist and I fist-punched it, silently laughing with him at a classic move by me.

Matthias leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Good old Pearson…" I sighed. I decided I might as well pay attention.

A few minutes had gone by and I knew someone was watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I looked towards the girl's side and saw Reed looking at me. I tried hard not to grin. The red head sitting beside her whispered something in her ear, then they both turned their attention to the front of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This year, I will help you open up your mind. I know you all know the basics for English but I will put the finishing polishes on it and teach you the fine art of poetry…" Ms. Miller said while gazing into the air, her long almost-white hair falling over her shoulder. She was rambling on about this year plan but I wasn't paying to much attention. I don't know where my mind was, but I knew it wasn't in the books where it was supposed to be.

I looked up at the clock, almost lunch.

I had decided that I had to make another move on Reed before anyone else did. I was going to give her my lucky subway token. Not the same one I gave Ariana, a different one. I never got the other one back, and I don't even know if Ariana kept it. But I didn't care anymore, Reed was all I could think about.

"Mr. Pearson, would you like to tell me what is so much more important to you that you should not be listening to me right now?"

I shot my head up and without thinking blurted out, "Reed Brennan!"

My cheeks burned with embarrassment as Dash silently giggled to himself while the other guys broke out into laugher, the girls with puzzled looks on their faces. At least Josh wasn't here, he would have been heartbroken.

"It's not the time to be thinking of women right now, Mr. Pearson. Please pay attention. Now, back to the world of William Shakespeare…" Ms. Miller said and went back to the black board.

For the remainder of the class I stared up at the clock, counting down the seconds till I was out of this hell-hole. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my things and was halfway out the door when Ms. Miller called to me to stay back.

"Now Mr. Pearson, I realize you have already had this talk with your father but…" Ms. Miller started out.

Why is my father so fucking loved by everyone! Because he pays the bills? Because he finances the school? Who gives a shit! My father would care if I was beaten to death so why is he spending so much money just to make sure I get a good education!

"Do we have an understanding Mr. Pearson?" She took her glasses off and stared at me.

I looked down at her and shrugged. "Yeah sure." Then I ran off towards the door. I jogged up to the door and pushed it open, a cold blast of wind hitting my face. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the token and fiddled with it in my hand. Looking at it, I took in the detailing and worn bronze color. I nodded my head, _You can do this Pearson_, and clasped my hand around it I quickly jogged back to Ketlar to drop off my things. Then, it's off to find Reed.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucky

Chapter 6: Lucky

I was just around the corner when I spotted Reed and her red head friend walk out of the cafeteria. I gave myself a quick pep talk while she walked past me.

I was leaning against the gray brick wall of the cafeteria. As I pushed myself off I took a deep breath and said, "Hey, new girl."

She spun around, her beautiful brown hair whipping her round face. I saw the red head's eyes widen and look from me to Reed.

"Hello," Reed attempted to say, but I could hear her pulse jumping.

I eyed her, "Got something for you,"

I stopped her and extracted the small bronze token from my pocket. I held it out at her face, a smirk spreading across my face. I could feel the stares on my back, feel everyone watching us.

Reed looked at me puzzled. "What is it?"

I brought my hand down. "My good luck charm." _At least one of them, but the most important one to date,_ I thought. "I've decided to give it to you because I no longer need luck." _What I need is you, Reed, _"I have transcended luck."

She smirked. "Good for you"

I smiled, feeling warm inside. "It is, isn't it?" I replied.

She tried to hide a smile, unsuccessfully. "But really, what is it?" she asked.

"It _was _a subway token. From the days before MetroCards,"

She looked at my puzzled.

"I was devastated when they outmoded the, call me old school, but there's just something about slipping something solid onto that little slot and hearing that satisfying plink, then reaping the rewards…"

Suddenly, I had a flashback. I remembered when my grandpa would take me to the subway when I was little; always letting me put the token in the slot, the great feeling he gave me, making me feel special, feel wanted. My parents were always to busy to care and Blake was either away at a boarding school or off with his friends, so I would spend lots of time with my grandfather. Then memories of my grandpa's funeral came rushing back. The violent accident of his death, the tears, the pain. That's why I have so many of those tokens left; they always reminded me of him. Of the one great time in my life…

I shook my head, trying to rid of all of the bad memories, and looked up… up into her soft blue eyes and saw the understanding. She flushed, obviously embarrassed by all the attention. For a moment we stood their, just looking deep into each other's eyes.

I broke the silence, remembering I still had to meet Rick. "Anyways, you hold in your hands a relic from another time. Keep it well."

She smiled softly. "Thanks"

I started walking backwards, hands in my pocket, looking at her with a deep pull, like asking her to come with me. but I knew she couldn't. I grinned back, spun on my heel, and walked off. A couple of guys came up asking when I was going to go meet Rick. I glanced at my watch and whispered, "10 minutes", to them.

As I walked off, I heard the red head say to Reed, "_Who _was _that_?"

Was I was coming out eat-shot, I heard Reed say, "That was Thomas Pearson."

For some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

I turned around for a brief second and spotted Ariana glaring at Reed with intensity. Reed smiled, her face trying to show friendliness, but Ariana just walked off. She spotted me watching her and gave me a look that had, "_What the hell did you do"_ written all over it. I quickly jogged off, hoping that Ariana would not follow me to where I was going.


	7. Chapter 7: One of Them

Chapter 7: One of Them

I had just walked in the front door of the cafeteria and I already new what was happening.

I saw Noelle point towards some Dreck boy sitting at another table, and Reed's face turn white. Behind Reed was Kiran, sitting and silently crying. So this was the umfamous boy Kiran dumped Gage over.

I saw Reed walk up to his table and saw something. Everone looked up at the beautiful girl who had suddenly approahed their table. The boy looked confused and said something. Reed took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She recited something that I vaguely heard, but I knew what she was saying through the guys paleing face as she went on. Noelle was making Reed do her dirty work.

My face grew hot with anger as I spun on my heel and marched back out of the building (lucky no one had seen me). How could Noelle treat poor Reed like that? How can Kiran just sit there with her heart breaking, watching her new "friend" do it? How could Reed possibly want to be one of them!

I just don't get girls.

All they want is to be accepted by their peers. I don't understand what is so great about Noelle and Ariana and them. Why does she need them when she has me?

It was pouring rain outside, and my clothes were already drenched from standing out here. I leaned against the wall and breathed.

I needed to learn to control my anger. I needed to show Reed I could control it. And her hanging and doing stuff for the Billings Girls wasn't giving me a chance.

I heard the door swing open and saw someone grab themselves in a hug. Their breathing was short and sharp, as if they were about to cry.

I lay my head against the wall. "Think it'll be worth it?" I asked.

Reed's hands flew up in a defensive position as she saw me push away from the wall. She took in my soaked hair and clothing.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Why are you always lurking"

I smirked, leaning closer towards her. I heard her heartbeat speed up, which pleased me beyond content that I still had that effect on her.

"Don't get in over your head, new girl," I whispered loudly. I let my eyes linger up and down her body, admiring my girl the way she looked drenched in water. My girl.

My eyes met back at hers as I leaned in even closer. "I don't think I could handle it."

I had a short vision of what Reed could end up being, of what Noelle could turn her into. I saw her glamed up, bratty and spoiled. Not the down to earth girl I fell in love with. Not the Reed that makes me feel normal again. No, I would not let that happen.

I leaned as close as I possibly could without kissing her, my breathe tickling her face. I had to contain the urge to kiss her. But I knewthis was not the time and place for it.

I smiled, turned, and walked away from Reed. Walked away from the girl who can break a million hearts, but chooses to hold mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Disappearence

Chapter 8: Disappearance

That was the last time I talked to Reed for a long time.

Sure I saw her walking across the quad, or playing soccer, or at morning services, but I never talked to her. I was way to nervous. To scared, for hell knows why. At least a few weeks went by and not a single word was spoken. I missed her like hell, even though I hardly knew her. I felt something new, and I think she felt it to.

I've been busy "attempting" to keep my grades up, trying to keep up with the rapid amount of people wanted "supplies", and trying to not let Rick blow my head off for harassing him so much.

But Josh has been keeping me informed. Reed as apparently started hanging out with Noelle and Ariana and them (even though she can do way better than that!), that Noelle has her doing chores, breaking people's heart, and a bunch of stuff.

But tonight is the night I show everyone that Reed's mine. Even though it will break Josh's heart, he's her new secret admirer, I have to do it. And tonight is perfect.

Tonight is the first school dance.


	9. Chapter 9: New Experiences

Chapter 9: New Experiences

I was standing across the room from Reed, watching her and Constance mumble to each other, debating whether or not going over there now or later is better. I know she knows I'm here, we both have already said hi, but other than that we haven't talked.

So far the night had not gone well. I was constantly being harassed by girls of all grades, all asking the same thing: if I wanted to go back to their dorm room. But I had decided I wasn't going to be that kind of Thomas anymore. All I wanted tonight was one thing and one thing only.

I wanted to talk to Reed.

After wasting the entire night delaying it, I decided it was now or never. I crossed the empty dance floor to Reed. I heard the red head whisper to her that I was coming and she shot her head up. I smiled at the familiar blue eyes as I made my way.

I stopped fairly close to her and asked, "Where's your entourage?" even though I already knew they would never get caught here, I wanted to know what she had to say.

"My entourage?"

I chuckled softly. "The Billings Girls, I thought you didn't leave home without them."

A big breasted bitch behind Reed snorted. I glared at her, rage filled my body. I looked back at Reed, who looked annoyed.

"I do what I want to do," she said, lifting her chin.

I smirked. "Good, you don't need them anyway."

I saw the disagreement in her eyes but brushed it away. Why waste more time?

I held out my palms and smiled. "Well, someone should be dancing, and I think that someone is Reed Brennan."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But… no one else is dancing,"

"What's the matter? You scared?" I taunted playfully.

"Please."

She placed her hand in my hand and my skin grew hot by her touch. I backed up towards the dance floor, unable to tear my eyes from hers. Everyone was staring at us, obviously out of jealously.

I lifted her arms around my neck, then slipped my arms around her thin waist, my eyes never leaving hers. With every step I inched closer to her. Aching to just whisk her away right then and now.

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

She blushed. "Nothing"

I smirked, bring my face as close to hers as I could. "Yes, you were. You were thinking something naughty," I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Tell me your naughty thoughts, Reed Brennan."

I could feel her body beating, throbbing. I wonder if she could hear my heart pounding?

"Do I make you nervous?" I whispered again.

She slowly shook her head.

I leaned back, looked her deep in the eye and grinned. "Liar."

That's when I took my chance while I had it. I let my gaze drop to her lips, my own tingling with pleasure. I leaned forward and our lips met.

I was kissing Reed Brennan.

She tasted so sweet, so clean. Unlike all those other dirty mouths filled with tobacco and crack, hers tasted so different. It was a new experience.

And I swear on my fucking grave, I'd never tasted a sweeter love than Reed.


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Game

Chapter 10: Just a Game

The next day I slept in, tired from such an amazing night. After the kiss, Reed and I danced until the teachers said it was enough. Overall, it was fun. Reed was fun.

I snuck in the back of the chapel for morning service like I always do, 10 minutes after it had started. I slip on a pair of shades so no one sees my under eye circles and sit down in my spot.

The day dragged on, I spent most of my time watching the guy's football again.

Just as they were finishing up the game, Josh came over to me.

He patted me on the shoulder, his blue eyes darker today. Sweat creased his brow, and he wiped it off on the back of his hand.

"Thomas, I think we need to talk."

I looked back at Dash, who was looking for someone to pass too. I smiled, I had this.

I looked back at Josh. "One second Josh," I said, sprinting away and towards the end zone.

"I GOT IT, I'M OPEN! OVER HERE DASH!" I yelled. Dash looked at me and smiled his face lighting up. He tossed me the ball as I jumped in the air, catching it mid flight. I stumbled forward, landing on my feet. Gage cursed, and went to tackle Dash.

Well, there is my exercise for the week.

I jogged back over to Josh. "So what's up?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bench and sat down, placing his head in his hands. I was suddenly worried.

"Dude, have you been laying off you pills again? Josh, you know you just can't quit then start again. It messes with your head."

He sat up straight and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts I guess. He looked back at me, forcing a faint smile.

"No, it's not that. I'll be fine. I was just wondering, what happened to you last night, with Reed? For almost three weeks you haven't talked to her then suddenly, you kiss her! You just can't do that; it's not far to everyone else."

I laughed. "Life isn't fair. I'm sorry man, but you know how I feel about her. And don't worry; I won't be avoiding her any longer."

Josh looked away. I heard him whisper something like, "And you also know how I feel about her. But that doesn't change a thing with you", but I wasn't paying to much attention.

I stood up, looking at Josh with one more time. "Life is a game, and a lot like football, it's about thinking on your feet. And last night, well, I was tired of sitting on the side lines. I wanted to make that winning touch down. Luckily, Reed was there to award the winning kiss." I smiled, thinking about the kiss.

Josh glanced up at me. "Do you always have to win though?"

I laughed, "Yes, because otherwise I lose. And I don't like losing."

And with that, I walked off to go take a shower. Soon, it would be lunch time.


	11. Chapter 11: Tempermental

Chapter 11: Temperamental

I was walking towards the cafeteria, Josh, Gage, and Dash in tow. I actually felt, nervous. Good nervous though. I smiled as I swung open the double doors and walked in, the scent of food and expensive perfume filled my lungs. It took me a whole 3 seconds to spot Reed out of the entire café. She tried not to look at me as her cheek flushed a faint red, it gave me confidence to know I made her blush.

She sat there, playing with her food, when I walked up and pulled out the chair next to her.

"Hey hew girl." I said. I reached out my hand and pushed her extremely soft hair behind her ears, letting my fingertips linger on her temples.

She turned towards me, surprised, as I leaned down and kissed her smooth lips. When I came up I saw Josh out of the corner of my eye looking awkward. Poor guy.

I smiled as I sat down, "I guess I should start calling you Reed now."

She smiled and looked away. All of her friends glanced at her.

My eyes met Josh's. "Yo, Josh. You going up there?" I asked, resting my arm on the back of her chain, I leaned slightly towards her.

Josh hesitated, "Yeah."

"Get me a sandwich, all right. I'm starving." I raised my eyebrows to him, trying to send him a message saying, _Unless you want to see me kiss Reed over and over again, I suggest you do it. _To prove my point I leaned down and kissed Reed, her sweet taste on my lips.

"Do I look like you butler?" Josh retorted.

I broke off from Reed and looked at Josh. "Yeah, actually, you do."

He rolled his eyes and gave up.

Noelle shifted in her seat to look at me properly. "So, Pearson. Found yourself a new victim?"

I chuckled quietly. "Ironic statement, coming from you,"

Noelle reddened slightly. "I'm surprised you know what _ironic _means."

A hot tongue of anger ripped through me. "Shut it, Lange,"

Dash walked up behind Noelle. "Hey. Watch it, dude."

I looked at Dash, but I knew better than to mess with Dash. I laughed and leaned over and kissed Reed's cheek. I could not pry myself away from this girl.

Dash sat down and looked at his food. When he looked back up, he said, "What is up with the selection today? There's no hot food."

"Maybe because it's ninety-five degrees outside?" I looked over at Kiran, who was looking at herself in a small mirror.

"Think fast." Josh said as he approached the table.

Reed ducked as a sandwich went whipping past her face, thank god it didn't hit her.

I grabbed it and sighed. "Premade? We're so lucky to be the over privileged souls we are."

Gage started to rip open one of his sandwiches. "I cannot wait for parents' weekend,"

I blew out a hard breath and leaned back in my chair. Ah fuck not this again.

"Why? What's so great about parents' weekend?" Reed asked. I thought to myself, _nothing, believe me._

Noelle sat up straight. "Gage is referring to the face that it's the best food of the year. His world revolves around his stomach." She explained.

Gage smiled, "And areas slightly further south," he laughed, food falling out of his mouth.

Ariana gazed off, "I just can't wait to see my mom,"

Noelle spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen, here she is. The only girl who thinks the worst part of boarding school is being away from her parents."

Ariana looked away, embarrassed. Everyone laughed, everyone but me. I hated parents weekend, I hates seeing my parents, why do I even need them, anyways. I would probably be better off without them.

"Can we please talk about something else a little less boring please?" I asked. Anything but this.

"Touchy, touchy," Kiran replied, still looking at her bloody reflection. Self absorbed bitch.

"You just sound like a bunch of losers. It's a stupid tradition. I don't even know why they even bother anymore, if our parents what to send us shit, they can use the internet. Why disrupt everything for an entire weekend."

Dash looked at me. "Dude, chill. It's not our fault your parents are assholes."

Anger burned in me, Dash new better than to bring that up. I felt the hurt and the frustration build up in me like a time bomb, waiting to explode.

But Dash had just sped up the time. "Screw you, jackass." I yelled. I slammed my back into the back of the chair, pissed off. I knew my parents were assholes; did he have to bring the fucking subject up?

I felt my skin grow hot, and I suddenly remember who was around me. Reed, she was probably scared shitless right now.

She turned to me. "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

I looked deep into her eyes. "I'm fine." I said with a tight smile. I grabbed her hand, I wanted us to get the hell out of here. "Let's get out of here."

I could tell she didn't want to go, wanted to stay with her precious Billings Girls, but I needed someone right now, I needed Reed.

"Sure." She said. That was all I needed.

I shoved my chair back and whipped her around, pulling her out of the cafeteria before anyone could have a say.

All I needed was some alone time with Reed. Some time to just cool off.


	12. Chapter 12: Guard Let Down

Chapter 12: Guard Let Down

I stormed out of the cafeteria, furious. I let go of Reed's hand and went straight for the tree. I had to hit something before I hurt someone else, someone like Reed.

I walked over to the closet tree and slammed my fist into the trunk as hard as I could, sending sharp and stabbing pains throughout my hand. I didn't care.

I heard someone screaming my name, but anger clouded my head, so I couldn't make out who it was. I just kept smashing the tree, pretending it was my parents, showing them what they did to me, how they screwed up MY life.

Suddenly, as I was winding up for another hit, something grabbed my arm. I whipped around to see how it was. Reed was screaming at me to stop it.

I tried to break free at first, me letting my anger get the better of me. But I saw how scared she looked, how concerned, and I instantly calmed down.

She dropped my hand and looked deep into my eyes, "What's going on?" she asked.

I blew out a quick breath and dropped onto the stone bench hard. I threw my messenger bag to the ground and put my face in my hands. A cold breeze went by and I felt Reed shiver beside me.

I brought my head up, shoving my bleeding hand under my arm. "Sorry. Sorry." I said, even though a million apologizes would not make what I just did okay.

"It's okay," She soothed, "Just take a deep breath."

I sucked in the cold air and blew it out, giving Reed a grateful look.

"Dammit." I said under my breath.

She put her hand on my back, as to rub it I guess, but I flinched away. How could she want to touch the monster who just almost demolished a tree for no reason?

I heard a quiet whistle and recognized the old man with the white mustache coming towards us. I whispered to Reed not to say anything, and I'm pretty sure she understood what I meant.

"Everything all right here, Mr. Pearson?"

"Fine. Fine, Mr. Cross," his eyes boar into mine, but luckily I have perfected my guard a long time ago. I always know how to act like everything's alright when I'm miserable as hell.

"Shouldn't you be in lunch now, Mr. Pearson?" he pressed.

"My friend here was feeling a little nauseous so I brought her outside to get some air. This is Reed Brennan, Mr. Cross. She's a sophomore."

He turned towards Reed and tipped his head, always the bloody gentlemen he had to be. "A Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brennan. Don't stay out here to long."

"We wont" Reed replied meekly.

When he finally walked away, I let out my breath as did Reed.

"God, I detest them sometimes," I said.

"Who?" Reed asked, "Teachers?"

I composed myself once again and replied. "No. _Them,"_ I pointed towards the café, "Freakin' Noelle and Dash. Who the hell does he think he is?"

Reed looked at her hands. "I don't know. I…" oh course she thought I was a freak. I would too. She must think I'm a mental case. Damn do I really know how to screw things up?

She glanced at my hands, by knuckles red. I could still feel a little blood in the palm of my hand but Reed didn't need to know that.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I took a few more slow breaths. "Yeah. It's fine. I'm sorry. I just get so pissed sometimes."

I looked down, ashamed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the corners of her mouth lift up. "I know the feeling."

I looked at her beautiful face. "You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I normally take it out on a pillow, but…"

I looked up at her; suddenly I didn't feel so different. "What do you have to be angry about?"

She suddenly tensed. She was holding back.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine,"

I half smiled, "Okay. If you really want to know." I looked away. "Where to begin…? Dad's a tremendous drunk and mom is an insanely tremendous drunk. He gets loud," and usually tells me I'm a failure and I'll die a painful death, "she gets quiet and snippy," until she hits me and tells me to grow up," and together they fuck up everything. We're talking birthday," if they even remember, "vacations, Christmases." if they ever remember what Christmas is about, "At my eight grade graduation, my father," who was drunker than ever, "ended up falling asleep with the video camera in his hands and fell out of his chair into the aisle, then yelled," and sued, "at the headmaster for the faulty seats," and now we have a nice summer house in Aruba that no one even goes to, "That made for a stellar little piece of film nostalgia. And don't even get me started on my mother."

She looked at me with deep understanding.

I continued, "They come up here every year and the whole school kisses their asses because of their money. They get to act all high and mighty for two days and order me around and act the perfect parents," trying to keep up the show, "and it just makes me sick." I tried to hold back the tears that were clouding my vision. I sucked in a breath and blew it out. "This place is mine, you know, and they come here and they just, they ruin it for me."

I looked away, embarrassed by finally telling someone the entire truth.

We sat there for a while, just sitting in peace. I looked back at her.

"Your turn."

She looked at me horrified, but she took a breath and started.

"For me it's just my mom, except she liked pills with her bourbon. Prescription ones. All kinds. So, depending on what color she's popped that day, she's either psychotic or passed out and dead to the world. Plus she hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true." I said automatically, how anyone could hate such a loving being was impossible to me.

"No, it is." She stated. "She hates me for being here, for having a life, for being young, for being healthy. She was in a car accident when I was eight and her back is all screwed up from it. Still. That's when it all started. Anyways, one time, when she was on a particularly nasty bender, she actually told me all of this. How she despises me."

I looked into her deep blue eyes, nodding, I understood what she meant.

"What about your dad?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, I love my dad. Dad's the best, but my mom; forget about it, if she comes here for parent's weekend, she'll humiliate me just for fun. It'll be miserable."

"So don't ask them to come." I stated.

She laughed lightly. "You don't ask your parents to come."

Easier said than done I guess.

"Touché." I smiled. I took her hand in mine. "We're pretty screwed up, huh?"

"We make a good pair."

A very good pair.

"Have I told you I'm glad you came here?"

"No," she said, a smile playing upon her face.

"I am. In fact, I think we should eat lunch together alone from now on. Just you and me."

I saw her face register and I knew what was coming next.

"But what about-"

"The Billings Girls?" I cut her off. "Could someone please tell me what's so great about the freakin' Billings Girls?"

"I'm just trying to make friends here." She replied timidly.

"So be friends with me. Why do you need them when you've got me?" I said, moving closer to her. I kissed her lightly on her lips.

"A girl needs girlfriends." She said simply.

I leaned back. "And you think they are your friends?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They've always been nice to me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"They have! The girls on my floor are much worse, trust me."

I acted appalled. "I can't believe you'd choose them over me. You disappoint me, Reed Brennan."

I smiled and she shoved me with her leg. "Come on! I think I can handle all of you."

I shrugged, "If you say so. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I would be so crushed.

She smiled, "Thanks. But I'll be fine."

I smiled in return. "I should go get this cleaned up." I raised my damaged hand.

"Want me to go to the infirmary with you?" she asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "Can't go there. The nurse will have to inform the parents about something like this, and that's the last thing I need. You go inside. Go back to you precious "friends". I stood up, air quoting with one hand. She laughed.

I wanted to lean in and hug her, kiss her all over too. But I knew the boundaries, and I could do that later. We knew each other know, and that won't ever change.

"I'll see you later?" she asked.

I winked. "Most definitely."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. And with one more swift movement, I was gone.

I headed back towards Ketlar to clean up my hand. I noticed something in the shadows, but I didn't look twice. There are always people hiding in the bushes.

Then why did the person have long blonde hair?


	13. Chapter 13: Warning

Chapter 13: Warning

After I took a shower, I lay down on my bed, shirtless with just a pair of jeans on, and started thinking. That's usually never a good sign.

I've never felt this way before. Just the beating of my erratic heart has got me worried, not to mention the heat that ripples across my body when I touch her, the longing and attraction I feel for her, or the insane understanding we both have for each others lives.

And when we kiss, it's like just the two of us, nothing else. I forget everything, I wonder if this is real love? Or maybe close to it?

Slowly, but steady, I drifted into a light sleep.

My dream was about nothing in particular, except that Reed was there. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting on a bench; her innocent blue eyes were dancing, sparkling with happiness. I wanted to be the one to give her the same happiness.

I don't know if she saw me, or if I was even there. But she still sat, hardly moving at all.

Suddenly, her head leaned to the side, and a mischievous grin crossed her face. My face lifted in confusion, what was happening?

The root of her hair started changing color; went from light brown to blonde. White blonde. Soon the color started working its way through the rest of her hair, leaving it a bit shorter then Reed's actually hair. I noticed her skin start to get paler also.

Her clothing changed too. From a simple pair of blue jeans and t shirt to a skirt and some fancy blouse, from flip flops to high heels.

I was started to get very confused, I didn't know who Reed was turning into.

I looked up, and my eye caught something. Was that the Fleur De Lis around her neck?

Finally, I knew who it was. My face twisted in horror when I saw the startling icy blue eyes. Eyes of a killer.

It was Ariana.

I sat up quickly, my chest heaving up and down. My hand shot up to my forehead to push my hair back, my face was slick with clammy sweat. I was staring at my bed sheets when I heard a sigh. I looked up and Ariana was sitting there at my desk.

I let out a scream of horror, taking her in, letting it sink into my brain. Then reality hit me, I was probably still dreaming. She wasn't really there, why would she be there?

I let out a light chuckle, laughing at the conclusions I had drawn. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and took a deep breath. When I looked up, she was still there.

"Hello Thomas."

I knew that soft, creamy voice anywhere. I was definitely NOT dreaming.

I stood up, my hands shot up in front of me in self defense.

"What do you want Ariana?" I asked in a stern voice.

Ariana looked up; she was tracing her finger in the carvings on the desk.

"I just came to make sure you were okay." She stood up and started walking towards me. I walked backwards only to run into the wall.

"I saw what Reed did to you; I don't know how she could live with herself. I just wanted to make sure your hand was fine."

She reached for my hand but I whipped it away. She looked hurt.

"What are you talking about? What has Reed ever done to me? And my hand is fine. How did you know I was outside? How did you know I hurt my hand?"

Ariana shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

I looked at her. "Yes, it does."

She sighed. "After you and Reed walked out I followed to see if you were okay and I saw you hitting the tree and I got worried, but the Reed went up to you so I jumped in the shadows. Why would you tell her about your parents! I thought that you were embarrassed by them."

I was stunned. How could she do that, stalk me. Listen to our conversation. That was just sick.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Are you saying you were EAVESDROPPING and you expect me to be fine with that! And of course I told Reed! I love her; I want to be with her! She has to know everything about me."

Ariana glared at me, venom in her eyes. "What are you talking about? You love me. I did everything I could to keep us a secret and you are going to stab me in the back with this new girl! Thomas, you can't love her. How could you love her? I mean she's so…"

"Honest, sweet, caring, beautiful, intelligent, not a killer. Everything you weren't Ariana."

She stared at me intensely. She took a giant step forward. Her hand went up and grazed my chest, feeling my lean chest. What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly, she jumped at me, wrapping me in a hug. Her cold face lay against my chest. It felt awkward.

She let out a peaceful sigh, closing her eyes.

"Ariana, no this…" I point to her hands as I slowly removed them, "this is that past. I've moved on and so do you. I, I think I love Reed. So just go Ariana, before you embarrass yourself even more."

As I turned away she grabbed my jaw. I tried to whip away but she had her surprisingly strong iron grasp on my face. How could I not break away?

She stared deep into my eyes, the venom dripping from her own. "You will regret this Thomas Pearson. You will be sorry. I went through so much to keep "us" a secret and this is how you repay me? I'm sorry Thomas, you're sick."

"No, you're sick." I spat, finally breaking away from her grasp.

She took a few steps back, her eyes still glaring at me. "You will never forget me, I know you won't. Because deep down inside, you still love me. And I love you. But you will not go without suffering for what you have done to me Thomas. This isn't over."

She slowly exited my room, slamming the door behind her. I sat down on my bed, completely confused.

Falling backwards, I landed on my bed with a thump. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying to figure out what just happened.


	14. Chapter 14: Failure

Chapter 14: Failure

_5 more minutes Pearson, you can do it._ I said to myself.

I was sitting in algebra, just waiting for the bell to ring to announce that school was over. Just waiting to go talk to Reed, waiting to be free.

I had no clue what Ms. Matthews what talking about, I wasn't paying attention. Something about a test? Uh oh, what test?

Shoving my hands in the pockets of my pants to hide my shaking, I sat as still as I could to see my grade. I knew that if it was anything lower than a C+, I was going to be getting a phone call from my parents. And I did not want to hear their screaming.

She was walking in and out of the aisles, handing out the test. When she finally reached my desk, she silently shook her head as she placed a 2 paged folder on my desk. The only thing that caught my eye was red. The color was everywhere; I couldn't even see my mark. Then I saw a finger point to where it was.

A big giant F sat at the top of the page.

I felt my face drop, WHAT THE FUCK! School was a bloody annoyance. This was unfair.

Ms. Matthews walked away, and I silently fingered her. Gage laughed as quietly as he could, but I think she caught me.

Finally, the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and broke out in a sprint for the door, when I heard a voice call me. I looked back and saw Ms. Matthews pointing at me to come back.

I walked up to her desk as she sat down, becoming impatient. I had to see Reed.

"Mr. Pearson, I thought we had an understanding. You are going to need to pass the next test if you want to stay in this school. You father specifically told the teachers that if you didn't bring up your grade he was going to pull you from this school. Now, Easton does not like to lose their students," Especially the ones that have parents with large banking accounts, "but you are going to need to bring up your grade drastically. Am I making myself clear?"

I stood there, anger flickering inside of me. How could my parents be so stupid! You would think they would higher me a tutor to help me but of course not, they are going to let their drug dealing son grow up by himself. Thanks mom and dad!

"Yes, Ms. Matthews." I said through my teeth.

"Good, now go."

I ran out of the room. I had to get this off my mind. If I was going to be pulled out of Easton, I wanted to at least have fun on the way.

And right now, that fun was Reed.


	15. Chapter 15: Secret Session

Chapter 15: Secret Session

I was standing lazily against the side of Gwendolyn hall, waiting for my next customer, when I saw Reed way by, beautiful as always.

I quickly threw the small white bag into the bushes before she saw me.

"Hey" I said.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and then spun on her heel. I pushed off the wall and walked over to her, a mischievous grin across my face. I grabbed her hand. "C'mere." I said

She took my hand and followed me as I pulled her along. "Where're we going?" she asked, but I said nothing.

I pulled her into an archway, which looked like a small cave from inside. I sat down on the bench underneath it and pulled her into my lap. She fell with a light thud, but I hardly felt it, she was so light. I slipped my hand in her hand and pulled her lips eagerly to mine.

"Thomas," she said, "I have to-"

I didn't let her finish, I shook my head, still haven't had enough of my make out session with her. I pulled her back onto my lips.

She grabbed my neck, pulling me closer to. My fingertips grazed her back, her stomach, and even lightly touching her breasts. Soon, they found their way back to her face as I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

I was over taken by attraction; the pull between us was intense.

"This is all I think about," I said breathlessly, leaning back to look at her expression.

"Me too," she breathed. "But I have to go."

I searched her eyes, "When I saw you come around the corner I thought I was seeing things, but you were really there." I smiled.

She giggled lightly, "Yeah. I really was. But I do have to go."

I sighed, kissing her again this time but with more desperation, trying to not let her go. But she was able to slip away, grabbing her bag. She stood up straight while I stayed sitting on the bench.

"We have to do this again," I breathed, gazing longingly into her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied. "We most definitely do."

And with that, she was gone, running towards Hell Hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I just want to let y'all know that yes, you are not going crazy, I have edited my stories. I didn't realize I missed a part in the book while I was re-reading it so I went back and fixed everything. I also made some changes.  
**

**So I have good news and bad news.**

**GOOD NEWS: I plan on finishing this story in the new week or so.**

**BAD NEWS: its going to have a big shock at the end. **

**MORE BAD NEWS: we all know that thomas must die in the end :(**

**I have a great Taylor Bell story (she doesn't get very much credit and, to be honest, I love taylor!) coming up and im also working on a story from my FAVORITE character in the book, NOELLE LANGE!**

**Okie but this is where you guys come in. I cant decide what the story should be about! Here are some ideas:**

**What was Noelle thinking when she first spotted Reed from the window with Ariana?**

**What was Noelle thinking when she hit Ariana in the back with the lacross stick?**

**Why does Noelle have a scar across her hip?**

**Those are just some IDEAS! I want to hear what you guys want to read, so please leave me some comments, ideas, reviews. And if you like one of those ideas up there, just tell me. in a few weeks I will look at what the majority said and I will pick. Thank you so much for your support everyone! I love you guys and have a GREAT summer :)**

**xoxo, **


End file.
